User blog:Cheetos8089/Club Penguin Rewritten ideas
Hello. I am going to make a blog post talking about some ideas that can be added to CP Rewritten. Smoothie Smash Smoothie Smash is a game from the original Club Penguin that you probably already remember. You can go to the Club Penguin wiki to learn more. But basically, the only difference is that you can take your blue puffle with you now. Card-Jitsu Water and Snow These games are more that you remember from the original CP. Card-Jitsu Water will be added in 2019, along with gray puffles. Snow will be added in 2020. The snow dojo was never accessible in the ninja hideout in the original CP, so we have to make it. My idea is the tablet thingy with the snowflake on it will be in between the fire and water tablets. When you click on it, the steps in front of the ninja store will turn into an entrance to the snow dojo. Your white puffle can play these games. Culdesac The Culdesac is a canceled room in Club Penguin Rewritten. It was scrapped due to not having the 2010 art style the team wanted. It can be remade to having the 2010 art style. It would be lead to from the path at the forest, then the mine shack would be hidden on the map. The room will contain the Hospital and instead of Mall like the original plan, the mall would be replaced with the Puffle Hotel remade in 2010 art style. At the puffle hotel, you can care for your puffles and do tasks to get a rainbow puffle. Rainbow Puffle The Rainbow Puffle is a puffle that will be added in Club Penguin Rewritten. It can be obtained from doing tasks at the puffle hotel, then getting shot out of a cannon to cloud forest. Here is some information: *Attitude: Confident, regal, playful, and even rumored to be magical. *Favorite toys: Cloud, royal throne. *Elite Puffle Items: None. *Special facts: Emits a strange rainbow energy that is like a "tail". *Favorite game: Any of the fair games. *Play: Cloud appears. The Rainbow Puffle zooms up to the top of it. The cloud disappears, and the puffle falls, stopping right above the ground, winking, and then landing. *Play: The puffle jumps onto a cloud throne, then is entertained by a jack-in-the-box. *Bath: A big bathtub appears, and the Rainbow Puffle dives into it. Its colors get messed up, but it shakes them back to normal. *Favorite Food: Rainbow Lollipops. *Gum: Blows a rainbow bubble, and the bubble explodes on its face. *Food: Eats food normally. *Cookie: Puts rainbow sprinkles on cookie then eats. *Dance: Puffle shakes from side to side and sparkles fire out of it. Gold Puffle The Gold Puffle is a puffle that will be added in Club Penguin Rewritten. It can be obtained from going to the Cave Mine and mining at least 1,000 coins. Then when you have done it, you go to the bottom left corner of the screen where a jackhammer (with a gold puffle symbol attached to the front) is at. You click on it. Then, you get a pop-up screen asking you if you want to adopt a gold puffle. You click yes, and the jackhammer digs up a gold puffle. Here is some information about it: *Attitude: Energetic, lucky. *Favorite toys: Dump truck, golden jackhammer *Elite Puffle Items: None. *Special facts: Sparkles, likes to go mining for rare golden items. *Favorite game: Treasure Hunt *Play: Drills with jackhammer. *Play: Jumps onto a dump truck while wearing hard hat. Then, pulls lever back, empties golden dust into a tin foil pan, and jumps off of truck. *Bath: Jumps into a tin foil pan of golden powder and rolls around in it. *Favorite Food: Chocolate coins covered in gold foil. *Gum: Chews the gum. Then it blows a bubble and gets trapped in it, then the bubble pops causing the Gold Puffle to come down. *Food: Eats food normally, but in a gold bowl. *Cookie: Eats cookie shaped like a star. *Dance: Bobs itself from side to side and twirls in the air emitting gold dust. Gray Puffle The Grey Puffle is a puffle that will be added to Club Penguin Rewritten. It is adopted in the pet shop like most puffles. It will be released during the card-jitsu party 2019. Here is some information: *Additude: Wise, humble, and very calm. *Favorite toys: Yarn ball, rocking horse. *Elite Puffle Items: None. *Special fact: Can disappear, leaving a cloud of smoke behind. *Rumors: Told to be what puffles become when they are old. Has a mysterious connection to card-jitsu. *Favorite games: Card-Jitsu, Card-Jitsu Fire. *Play: Knits a scarf, looks at it nervously, bites and shakes yarn viciously, looks forward and blushes. *Play: Climbs up stairs (3 steps) onto rocking horse (similar to one in Lodge Attic), rocks back and forth, gets off, climbs down stairs. *Bath: Sits in bathtub and reads a book. A brush with a long handle scrubs his back. *Favorite Food: Salad. *Gum: Tries to blow bubble, but teeth fall out of mouth and bubble pops onto teeth. The gray puts teeth back in mouth. *O-berries: Eats food normally. *Cookie: Eats oatmeal-raison cookie. *Dance: Swings a cane. *Tounge color: Lavender. That's not the end of puffles though. New puffles will still get released. I have ideas for some, but not in this blog post. However, I have ideas for the games puffles can play. Puffles Playing Games We know that the green puffle can play jetpack adventure, black can play cart surfer, red can play surfing, pink aqua grabber, purple dancing, and yellow DJ3K. But what if every puffle, including the gray, could play games? I have some ideas. *Your blue puffle can play smoothie smash with you. It will sit in the bottom right corner, jumping up and down. It has its beach ball. It will help you sometimes by throwing its beach ball onto the right fruit, or might miss and hit no fruit at all. Its beach ball, if you jump on it, and also make you bounce a bit higher. *Your white puffle can play card-jitsu water and snow with you. I forgot how you play card-jitsu water, so you can come up with the idea in the comments, and I will use the best idea. But for card-jitsu snow, it can help you attack the enemies with a tiny bit of damage. *Your orange puffle can play pizzatron3000 with you. It will be seen walking across the ingredients and eating some. Sometimes, it will help you and throw in an ingredient you need that you're missing (such as a piece of seaweed). *Your brown puffle can play bean counters with you. It will be sitting at the wooden thing where you put the bags. It will have its size changing laser (the one it uses to enlarge the cookie) and will shrink obstacles occasionally so that they can't hurt you. *Your rainbow puffle can play games at the fair with you. I forgot about the fair games, so like with card-jitsu water, tell me your ideas in the comments. *Your gold puffle can play treasure hunt with you. It will act as a 3rd player, and it will dig. However, it can dig vertically or horizontally, but it only has 3 turns to dig, and it digs in random directions. *Your gray puffle can play card-jitsu fire and regular card-jitsu with you. In both games, it will have its own deck of cards. It will help you add up your number by 1 or 2. It will pick the same kind of card you pick (example: if you pick a 7 card with water, it will pick a 2 card with water, and you have 9 water). What do you think of my ideas? Do you have any ideas of your own? Tell me in the comments below. Category:Blog posts